Alone
by YYHfan-KB
Summary: Rinku and Chu have had a bit of a falling out, in Rinku's case it's rather literal when he falls out of a tree and gets hurt in the forest. One really frantic Chu, equals very little carpet left on the floors...
1. Terror By Night

"Chu are we going somewhere?" Rinku followed his unusually sober friend down the long stairs in front of Genkia's temple. It had been nearly three months since he, Chu, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, and Shishiwaka had been allowed to live at Genkia's temple. They had a few rules: no harming any humans, remain on temple grounds unless they told Genkia where they'd be, and lastly they were required to assist Yusuke when necessary.

"Chu? Earth to Chu."

"Hmmm? Oh sorry lil' buddy I didn't hear ya." Turning to face Rinku Chu continued, "I'm headed for the demon world. You should stay here, maybe you can hang out with Jin or Suzuki." Seeing the disappointment in his small friends face, Chu smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"But Chu, you promised we'd hang out sometime soon." Rinku's shoulders slumped as he fought back tears, "You never have any time anymore for me. Maybe I should go back to the Makai and stay there." Running back up the stairs two at a time, Rinku vanished from sight before Chu could reply.

"Kids, ah well he'll come round." Going on down the stairs he whistled cheerfully.

* * *

Rinku nearly ran headlong into a disgruntled Shishi*, "Sorry Shishi. I'm heading into the forest for a while. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Whatever," Shishi shrugged for all he cared Rinku could do whatever he pleased so long as it didn't involve booby-trapping his closet, again.

Rinku slowed down. Once he was well within the tree line there was no point in running all the way to his hiding spot it would just attract unwanted attention. So he ambled along, climbing over a fallen tree, crossing a nearly nonexistent stream, and finally making it to the base of a massive oak tree.

Staring up its trunk, Rinku got out two yo-yo's. Using them, climbing up the tree was easy. Reaching a wide branch Rinku settled into a comfortable position to think.

It had been nearly six years since he and Chu had met. They had had their ups and downs but nothing had come between them like Chu's new girlfriend. Ever since meeting her at the demon world tournment Chu had become infatuated. Rinku had been happy for his friend for a little while, but Chu no longer spent any real time with him. Used to Chu would take Rinku out for a special treat occasionally, like ice cream, now however he all but ignored Rinku.

Tears formed in Rinku's eyes, "I want Chu back, it's not fair!" sobbing quietly Rinku buried his head between his knees. Even though Chu used to drink alot he had always been there for Rinku, no matter what. There had been a few times when they had argued but Chu never, never, hit Rinku out of anger. When she had come along though, the comeraderie between them had faded. It hurt to see Chu ignoring him and he sobbed harder as he thought about everything they had been through.

Rinku felt the rain beginning to fall sniffling he raised his head in time to see a flash of lightning. "I don't feel like being fried, I'd better get down." Rinku mumbled to himself uncurling to climb down. The wind began to pick up speed, the temperature was falling too. Rinku felt a cold shiver run up his spine just before lightining hit a nearby tree shattering it. Shards flew everywhere, several embedded themselves in his leg and arm.

Howling in pain Rinku lost his grip, crashing through multiple branches Rinku fell nearly thirty feet landing on the ground hard. Just before losing conciousness Rinku saw an arc of lightning overhead.

* * *

Several hours later it was still pouring rain outside as the group assembled in the front hall just before dinner. Jin and Touya were wringing out their clothes which had been drenched by the soaking rain as they had tried to make it back to the temple. Chu had been caught by the rain as well, since he had just returned from the demon world. No one else had been outside, except Rinku who wasn't back yet.

"Anyone seen Rinku?" Chu glanced round for his buddy.

"He told me earlier that he was going into the woods for a while." Shishi sat combing his hair absentmindedly, "He said that he'd be back for dinner."

"Maybe he's changing out of wet clothes." Touya glanced at Chu, "I mean if he was caught in the rain too he'd probably want to change."

"I guess that's possible." Chu shrugged, "He'll show up."

"Why don't we go eat? I'll keep something back for him." Genkai appeared, "Touya, Jin, Chu you three had better go change clothes before you catch a cold."

"Touya doesn't get colds," Jin snickered flicking water at Shishi who growled back.

"Watch it." Shishi scowled at the wind master.

"Nah nah nah," Sticking his tongue out Jin's ears waggled at Shishi.

"Hmph."

With that Jin soared out of the room followed by Touya and Chu to go change clothes.

* * *

*I shortened Shishiwakamura to Shishi for simplicity, ok?

I hope everyone enjoyed this, special thanks to Tenten-Kunai who edited this for me. ^_^


	2. Pain And Suffering

Rinku woke to a steady drizzle of rain hitting him in the face. Where was he? Why couldn't he feel his right side? Using his left hand Rinku pushed himself upright, and immediately collapsed again.

Head spinning and leg throbbing Rinku began to recall what had happened… While he had been sitting in his favorite tree it had started to rain, and as he had climbed down lighting had hit a nearby tree.

He had the nagging sensation that he had forgotten something, or someone important but he mentally shrugged it off and concentrated on attempting to sit up again Rinku realized in horror what was wrong with his leg, it had broken in several places and pieces of wood were embedded in it.

Whimpering slightly when he jarred his leg Rinku felt tears begin to run down his face again. Looking around he noticed a thick piece of wood that was about the right size for a make-shift crutch Rinku leaned as far over as he could, gritting his teeth. His right side felt like it was on fire, fumbling to grasp the piece of wood.

Finally making it Rinku pulled the piece towards him. Propping the 'crutch' under one arm Rinku pulled himself to his feet. Gritting his teeth Rinku began the long, painful, walk in the dark back to the temple…

* * *

"It's midnight and he ain't back yet!" Chu was pacing nervously thinking about his little friend who was somewhere out in the dark, wet, night. What if Rinku was hurt? What if he had actually run away? What if he had been attacked by a stronger demon? Not knowing where his best friend was, was torturing Chu.

"Chu, your going to wear the carpet out at this rate. Stop pacing, we'll find Rinku in the morning." Suzuki watched the anxious, and very sober, Aussie pace back and forth. Shishiwakamura, Touya, and Jin sat watching as well from across the room. Genkai and Yukina had left earlier to see Shizuru and Kekio.

Touya finally spoke up, "Chu we don't know where he went and since its dark and pouring rain out trying to search for him now would be to dangerous for even us."

"Ya know, he could be playing a prank." Chu stopped pacing to give Jin a death glare, "Or…..not." Jin gulped, wilting under Chu's gaze.

"He's not playing a prank Jin, we had an argument earlier and he was pretty upset. Besides Rinku's my best buddy. If something happened to 'em I don't know what I'd do." Collapsing into a chair Chu covered his face with his hands.

Suzuki patted him gingerly on the shoulder, "It'll be alright Chu, we'll find him. How 'bout when the rain lets up we start searching, ok?" Chu nodded feeling miserable.

* * *

It had been nearly two and a half hours since Rinku had started back to the temple and he was almost there. The lights of the temple gates loomed in the distance, Rinku limped up the stairs falling once and all but dragging himself upright again.

He could hear voices coming from the area that he lived in, stumbling towards them Rinku could feel the pain in his leg getting worse. Climbing onto the porch Rinku struggled to reach the door before his leg gave out. Collapsing Rinku saw the door open and someone step out, almost running him over before he let the blackness overtake him.

* * *

I decided to leave it with a bit of a cliffhanger, hope that those of you who read this enjoyed this one... Can't really promise when the next chapter will be.

KB


	3. Home At Last

It had been two long days since Rinku had made his way back to the temple, and he still hadn't regained conciousness. Chu sat by his bedside day and night not moving, on the evening of the second day Rinku finally woke up.

Rinku sat up gingerly looking around wondering where he was and who the big man sitting beside him beside her was.

"RINKU!" Chu's yell rang through the temple. Sobbing Chu hugged his small friend tightly before remembering Rinku was injured. "Opps, sorry lil' buddy." Gently resettling him intio the blankets Chu blinked away tears from his eyes as the rest of the group came running.

Jin was the first one through the door, followed closely by Touya, Suzuki, then Shishiwakamura, and finally Genkai made it in the door of the over crowded bedroom.

"What 'appended to ya?" Jin floated almost directly above Rinku's bed.

Rinku stared around him at his friends, "I remember falling out of a tree and not much else." he twisted his hands in the sheets before him. He didn't want to tell Chu everything it wouldn't be right, would it?

"Yer safe now Rinku." Chu patted him on the shoulder gingerly with one big hand.

"Your injuries were life-threatening Rinku, you're lucky to be alive." Genkai stared hard at the small boy.

"We thought Chu was going ta wear out the carpet he was pacin' so much laddy." Jin chuckled then turned serious, "Are ye sure ya don't remember nothin? Aye, ye say ye canna remember but aye think ye can."

"I... I'm sorry, I was so frustrated because I felt left out so much lately. I didn't notice the storm until it was on me." Rinku was crying into his blanket now, "I just want my big brother back, I'm sorry!" Crying even harder than before Rinku felt miserable for causing his friend to worry.

Tears were streaming down Chu's face as he realized that he was the reason Rinku was so badly hurt.

"No, I'm sorry Rinku-" Chu's voice cracked as he knelt by his young friend he realized that Rinku viewed him as an older, respected sibling, not just a friend.

"Come on boys, let's give them some space." Genkai's voice was quiet but firm as she herded the rest of the group out the door giving Chu and Rinku some time alone.

* * *

**Sorry for the extreme delay, I got busy with other things. I hope everyone enjoyed this final chapter of Alone. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**

**^_^ KB**

**"I don't have to be faster than the dragon, I just have to be faster than you."**


End file.
